True Love Always Hurts
by Writer EX
Summary: Leena has made a new friend just when Bit was closer to her. Will this new person ruin their lives or will they overcome the obstacles? Chapter 11 Up! Enjoy and thanks for reading!
1. True Love Always Hurts

True Love Always Hurts  
  
A first time novel on the series of Zoids. Enjoy…  
  
All Rights Reserved.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Bit had been traveling with the Blitz team for over a year now and knew most of them well. Doc, Brad, Jamie, and Leena. But mostly, Leena…  
  
For some time after he met her, he thought she was there to make his life a living nightmare. Yet slowly she began to reveal herself to him. The true Leena that hid behind that cold exterior.  
  
They were good friends, perhaps closer than best friends…perhaps even more.  
  
Their care for each other was very loving, yet very hidden as well.  
  
"So Leena, heard you made a new friend today" Bit looked more surprised than her.  
  
"Yea… well, we just talked and had lunch" she blushed and Bit felt jealousy for some reason he could not understand.  
  
"He's very…" the sound of Bit placing his plate on top of the dirty dishes made her stop as well as attracting everyone's attention to him.  
  
"I'm going out…" his voice cold and his eyes deadly towards her.  
  
Leena sighed, for some reason Bit was acting like a total jerk lately.  
  
The stars were shining on him that night. But they didn't brighten his thoughts about this new guy Leena met. What did he want with Leena? Why was she interested in him? Worst of all, why did he even care about it?! Its Leena's life, let her do what she wants.  
  
"Damn it!" the bottle crashed against the abandoned house braking into smaller yet sharp pieces of glass.  
  
Bit didn't show up that night. Lena cursed herself under her breath. All she had been doing was blame all this on herself.  
  
"You're so stupid!" she told herself as she punched the pillow on which after a few more strikes, she fell on for comfort as the tears made their way through her face and onto the sheets.  
  
It was morning and still no sign of Bit. Brad had gone out with Jamie to search for him and her father had called the cops and local business to see if he had been anywhere near these. Nothing.  
  
"Leena, where do you suppose Bit is?" she shrugged simply and walked onto the kitchen ignoring what was going on around her.  
  
While inside it pained her heart to not have him close.  
  
After vigorous searches through the town, they came upon the body of Bit.  
  
"Doc, are you there?" Leena looked up from the magazine she was faking to read and ran to the call.  
  
"This is Leena, did you find him?!"  
  
There was silence for a few seconds "Yeah… but he's not in good shape. It looks like he had a…" Brads voice suddenly cut off.  
  
"Brad!" she threw the radio on the sofa and took her jacket as she made her way towards the hanger.  
  
"Man… its amazing how he survived, eh Jamie?" Brad was shocked at the mess the jeep had become and more amazed to the fact of Bit still breathing after such an accident like that.  
  
The screech of brakes was heard and Jamie turned "Leena?" she ran passed them to Bit who was being carried by the paramedics "Bit!"  
  
Brad had to hold her so they could take Bit away.  
  
"Brad let go! Bit!" once the ambulance was out of sight, Brad released his hold and received a punch in the stomach for his deed.  
  
"Why did you… is that the jeep?" seeing the twisted metal and broken glass took away her anger towards Brad.  
  
They had decided to share turns on the hospital so everyone could be rested properly.  
  
"I hate you, Bit Cloud! First you steal my heart then you fall under the roof of a hospital"  
  
Her tears dropped onto his face as she laid on top of his chest.  
  
"I love you, Bit. I just don't know how to tell you" slowly she began to lean into his face…  
  
"Leena?"  
  
She jumped off the bed as her father came in.  
  
"Hey, dad, is it your turn?" she asked cleaning the traces of her tears with her hand.  
  
"Are you ok, honey?" asked the Doc as he closed the door.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. I'll see you around later. Bye Bit" she took one last stare at him before closing the door.  
  
Two weeks and Bit was still in bed. The doctors said he had fallen under a temporary coma due to his blood loss, but that he would wake up in a few days. Until then, Leena kept on telling the unconscious Bit her feelings for him.  
  
That day the phone rang. It was weird because they would rarely get calls.  
  
"I'll get it" offered Brad as he took the phone. Mostly to make sure it wasn't Naomi.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
After some listening, Brad tossed the phone onto Leena's magazine.  
  
"Who…"  
  
Brad just pointed to the phone to which Leena carried towards her face.  
  
"Hello…Matt!"  
  
She stood up and ran towards her room.  
  
"Poor Bit…" was all Brad could say after the scene he had just been a witness off.  
  
Leena was on her room for quite some time unknowing that it was her turn at the hospital. By the time she was done, it was a quarter to nine.  
  
"Sorry I'm…late?" the room was empty. No sign of Bit anywhere.  
  
She walked in and fell onto the bed he had been in. It still had the sheets ragged and the smell of his cologne was penetrated.  
  
"Excuse me, miss"  
  
Leena turned around and saw a nurse was there.  
  
"What time was Bit Cloud checked out?"  
  
The nurse took some papers from the door "hmm…around three hours ago, miss"  
  
Leena sighed as she walked past the nurse onto the elevator.  
  
Just as she stepped outside, a car stopped. It was Matt.  
  
She was frozen at first "Hey, Leena, need a lift home?"  
  
"No thanks, Matt"  
  
She got ready to turn around.  
  
"Oh and Jamie took your car to take your friend back to your base"  
  
Her eyes widened, now she had to accept his invitation.  
  
The road seemed to be more louder than the silence that was aboard Matt's car. Yet now it seemed different then when she had come.  
  
"Where are we going, Matt?!" she demanded.  
  
"Relax, I want to show you something"  
  
The car came to a halt in front of a small lake.  
  
"Here we are. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Leena admired its precious beauty as she stepped out of the car.  
  
"I never knew this place existed" Matt took her hand and ran with her through the sand until reaching a cliff.  
  
"Better view" she walked past him as she greatly more admired it unnoticing the big grin on Matt's face.  
  
"This place is beautiful"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the last piece of the puzzle for his plan.  
  
"Leena, I love you"  
  
Out of nowhere, a kiss was given to her.  
  
"Leena?"  
  
She parted away from him to notice Jamie and the guy next to him; Bit Cloud… 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
  
Bit's mind was racing as fast as it could possibly be. He wanted to jump on the guy for messing with Leena. But how? If in the end Leena wasn't his and they had just been kissing, right?  
  
"Come on, Jamie. Leave them to their privacy" Bit gave her one last glare as he went through some bushes.  
  
"No Bit…"  
  
Her hand extended as if trying to stop him from leaving.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, Leena, I didn't know…"  
  
Leena slapped him making Matt tumble and fall back.  
  
By the time he looked up, she was already gone on his car.  
  
"No matter, my work tonight is done"  
  
Leena quickly jumped out of the car as she reached the hangar.  
  
"Bit!"  
  
She ran straight to his room but was stopped by Brad.  
  
"Leave him alone, Leena, I see what you have been doing lately and its not right. But I guess you don't know that. Now leave him alone, you already hurt the guy" she shook her head trying to explain.  
  
"But Brad…"  
  
Brad shook his head "Just… give things time and see the results"  
  
She nodded heading back to her room.  
  
Brad gave Jamie a confused look "Do you think she is really playing with Bit's feelings? I mean, she should have been there today but instead she was out there kissing that friend of hers!"  
  
Bit opened his eyes from his dream. It was two am and it seemed it was going to be hard to go back to sleep when images like tonight converted themselves into nightmares that seemed to be endless.  
  
With a low sigh, he gave way into the hall and followed onto the kitchen where he searched the fridge.  
  
But something made him turn, Leena.  
  
There she was watching late TV and crying herself out. Over what was the question.  
  
After a few minutes of letting time slip by, he slowly approached her. He opened his mouth but words seemed to not be the thing for now. Instead, he placed his arms around her as she turned to him surprised to know he was there.  
  
Bit came into a trance with her and slowly gave into her desires for him. For once, they shared a kiss.  
  
"No!" Bit backed away "You…that guy…you kissed him" he shook his head and ran down the hall.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bit" was all she could say.  
  
The next day no one brought a word to their mouth. Brad and Jamie finished their stuff early so they could go practice and install some new components on his shadow fox.  
  
It was now just Bit and Leena by themselves hence Doc had fallen asleep in his room while building his models.  
  
"Man, its hot in here"  
  
Bit looked around the house and guessed everyone was out.  
  
He quickly rushed to the bathroom to take a long refreshing and much needed shower.  
  
Leena came in from the hangar as she had been working on her machine since early morning.  
  
"I need a shower" without anymore notice, she grabbed some clothes and opened the door.  
  
Once inside, she dropped her ordinary garments and began to brush her teeth not noticing that Bit was right there next to her taking a bath.  
  
"I wonder where everyone went. It would be romantic if it was just me and Bit. I just wished he gave me a chance to explain what happened that night"  
  
Bit opened his eyes shocked to hear a female voice, but more to know it was Leena.  
  
What should he do? He was still behind the curtain and Leena rarely took baths, she just took showers hence she said it relaxed you more than sitting on a hard tub.  
  
Bit pulled the curtain a little back to be able to see her. Something he quickly wish he hadn't.  
  
"Uh-oh…what do I do now?" he told himself.  
  
He peeked once more and noticed she was looking for something.  
  
"Where are they? Ah jeez, probably still in my room"  
  
This was Bit's only chance of escape and he didn't let it slip by. As soon as she left, he rushed out in his towel onto his room.  
  
"Man, that was close. Wonder what would have happen if Leena had seen me in there with her"  
  
Leena stopped frozen as she heard this.  
  
"Bit!" she tackled him to the ground forgetting that she was wearing a robe and he a towel.  
  
As soon as they fell, their bodies touched and their face reddened.  
  
They froze at first as the warmth of each other began to share and as their faces began to get closer and closer.  
  
"Bit I…"   
  
Bit placed his finger on her lips silencing her "Don't talk…just enjoy the moment…"  
  
Their lips locked like the previous night and soon they were full of passion that was being unleashed…  
  
She smiled and turned around placing her hand on his chest.  
  
Her eyes shot opened and she sat straight up. She looked at Bit and saw him resting peacefully besides letting her remember how happy he had made her a couple of moments ago.  
  
She slowly got off the bed but had to run down the restroom as her stomach twirled inside and her sight became blurry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
  
Bit was still silent though they had share something very special the previous day.  
  
Leena had been out since morning and the rest were at the National Convention of Zoids where new components were displayed each year. Being the man that he is, Doc was sure not to miss this one out as he always wanted to know what was new out there and what the Blitz Team needed to prepare for hence their vacation time was almost over. Of course, he had to drag Jamie and Brad to help him with whatever he got there.  
  
Her eyes looked up from the Gun Sniper and onto Liger as it rested cold in its corner. It was like looking at Bit but bigger. Its determination to conquer others was above excellent. Its white coat shining with the setting sun as it dimmed behind the hills. And its way of just being what he was, a machine destined for greatness.  
  
The phone rang and Brad answered it as usual.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Bit looked somewhat nervous as Brad listened.  
  
"She's in the hangar" he said coldly as his eyes narrowed.  
  
Bit knew who it was "Brad?"  
  
His friend handed him the phone.  
  
"Hello…Matt"  
  
Brad chuckled knowing Bit hated that guy.  
  
"No, you can't talk to her…"  
  
Leena came in at that moment and saw Bit on the phone.  
  
"Look, don't call again, got it?!"  
  
Bit hanged the phone hard and turned around just to get surprised by Leena.  
  
"Oh uh…hey, Leena"  
  
The girl smiled as she had guessed who Bit had just been talking to.  
  
It was a day before their first match in the official arena of the S class championships. Unlike the fights of the other classes, the S class has much more skilled pilots and even some that aren't allowed in the regular classes due to their greater advantages. This would ruin the competition for the rest of the teams. Though the S class lacked the fury of vigorous opponents challenging each other due to its lower number of participants than the A or D classes, it still had a fascinating way of showing edge-limit matches where it was the highest of stakes.   
  
The Blitz hadn't trained fully at all this time hence in the end it was their deserved vacations and they now knew that perhaps they should have as they came face to face with their first opponent who called themselves; The Perfect.  
  
"My, my; if it isn't the thief, Bit cloud. How you get here, you little scavenger?"  
  
Bit smiled as he mentioned towards his liger "With him, Mange. Take note it will be him to end your line today"  
  
The team of four laughed as they walked away "see you in the dirt, old friend"  
  
Their Zoids roared and sped towards their base as the Blitz stood their ground.  
  
"Its going to be hard, I know it, Doc"  
  
Everyone looked to Brad who was the one that had just released those words. Though it was very true in the end. The Perfect were just the beginning and Bit knew that man was no easy enemy. They would have to give it their best and more to win.  
  
As the day grew closer to its end, it was time for the team to move out.  
  
"Leena, I need you to give cover fire towards Jamie until he gets his shot. I know these guys and they wont give any chance for an air strike, trust me" Leena frowned but nodded.  
  
"Oh and Bit"  
  
"Yea, what is…" just as he turned, she took him by surprise giving him an unexpected yet fully savored kiss.  
  
"Good luck"  
  
Bit rubbed the back of his head as Leena climbed into her Gun Sniper  
  
"You too, honey"  
  
His final word made her stop, but by the time she turned around, Bit was already inside his Liger.  
  
"This battle type will be concluded as the first for both teams; The Blitz and The Perfect. All others should move away from the battlefield. Ready….Begin!"  
  
Bit looked as the new judge spoke. Indeed, the S class was holding more than they expected.  
  
"Let's go, Liger!" he pushed the thrust forward and steered his friend into combat.  
  
"Leena, remember about Jamie" he spoke through his team channel.  
  
The battle had started as a four on three battle making The Blitz handicapped with one player still being on base and giving the advantage to The Perfect.  
  
"This is going to be a piece…" a strong blow on his side quickly made him change his mind.  
  
Liger made a quick turn forcing all its weight onto one side.  
  
"Careful, Bit, don't switch your weight like that. Remember it's a fresh start in a long time for Liger, you could blow his leg off with one of those turns"  
  
Doc was right, the Liger was starting fresh and pushing it to its limits like before would take some time.  
  
"Don't worry, Doc, I got…"  
  
Two hits threw the Liger off balance and onto the floor.  
  
"Bit!"  
  
He looked at the screen as Liger forcefully got up.  
  
"Come on, buddy, don't go out on me"  
  
Liger shook his head and charged towards one of the opponents.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
A Laser Claw was all required for their victory.  
  
Both bit and Liger were happy for their triumph, but that changed when they Leena had been caught off guard and was now being tremendously punished by their opponent.  
  
"Jamie go!"  
  
The air type flew out of the base and headed towards the remaining fighting machine.  
  
"Look out, Jamie!" yelled Brad.  
  
Bit stopped his tracks towards the Gun Sniper as he saw the Shadow Fox was out of commission.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Liger turned but Bit stopped him.  
  
"No, we must help Leena, Liger!"  
  
A roar came out as it headed once more toward Leena who seemed to almost pass out.  
  
"Brad! Bypass the system freeze onto your main cannon. From there, make a shot with the 35mm cannon towards that cliff" Brad opened a screen window to see the cliff and realized Bit's Plan.  
  
He finally reached Leena and tackled Mange off the Gun Sniper.  
  
"Good work, Bit! I'm impressed"  
  
Leena had passed out and Bit was furious as so was his friend, Liger.  
  
"Now Brad!"  
  
A strong blast was heard as Brad's Shadow Fox fired its main weapon onto the cliff making it fall upon its opponents and freeing Jamie of one of the enemies.  
  
"What the…but he was out of commission!" argued Mange.  
  
"Yes indeed, Mange, but that doesn't freeze the main weapon of the Shadow Fox, only disables its other sources" Mange shook his head.  
  
"Its still over, Bit cloud, its still a fair match of two on two" laughed Mange as he locked his main gunner on the Liger making it swirl around.  
  
"Ah, but you have forgotten something, Mange"  
  
Mange frowned ceasing fire and fearing something was about to happen.  
  
"What are talking about?!"  
  
Bit chuckled as he said one last word to his recent enemy.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Another strong blast from the Shadow Fox was all it took to end Mange.  
  
"Good work, Bit! Now check on Leena!"  
  
Bit did as ordered by her father. Jamie finished the last opponent making them the official winners of their first battle in the S class.  
  
"Leena? Are you ok?"  
  
The girl opened her eyes and saw Bit was holding her in his arms.  
  
"Did we win?"  
  
He smiled as he helped her up and onto the cliff's edge so she could see for herself, what the Blitz Team had made of The Perfect. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4  
  
Being their first victory on the S class, it was only natural or them to celebrate. Naomi was invited, as usual to every party Brad was into. As well as a new girl that Jamie had met earlier.  
  
"The Legendary Bit Cloud…"  
  
Bit looked away from Leena to meet this new person.  
  
"Just today I was still called a thief and now I'm a legend. Things change so quickly"  
  
They both laughed at his comment.  
  
"You are still very admired to many out there. Including myself" Bit rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Well…Thanks, I guess"  
  
Leena narrowed her eyes at her as she got closer to Bit.  
  
"Would you…dance with me? Just this song, please"  
  
Bit tried to turn around to face Leena, but a hand caught his and pulled him onto the dance floor.  
  
"Whoa!…ok, we'll dance" he said once there seemed to be no other option.  
  
Leena closed her eyes frustrated as she took one step forward but stop. She was not about to make a scene over Bit especially since no one yet knew about the two of them. It was all still a secrecy to their friends.  
  
In the end, she had to presence the moments as how that girl danced with Bit.  
  
It was close to midnight and they knew they needed to rest for their following match. Just as Bit came from the hallway, he was pushed back again.  
  
"What is up with you?!" demanded Leena pinning him to the wall hard.  
  
"Ouch!…what are you talking about, Leena?!"  
  
She let go of him and looked straight in the eyes asking him for an answer. Bit looked down but her hand moved his face carrying his eyes back to hers.  
  
"I don't like watching how that girl is nuts about you. You're mine and mine only" a kissed was planted to seal her words.  
  
Bit smiled as she let go of his lips. "I still love you and I don't think I can't stop, Leena, but Kana is just a friend of Jamie's…"  
  
"…And a big fan of Bit Cloud" she interrupted.  
  
Bit chuckled softly at her remarks. "Come here you"  
  
She opened her eyes as she was pulled by him and left her frustration behind as Bit kissed her. There was something in the way he kissed her. When Bit was with her, she seemed to care about nothing as her heart raced and her mind focusing just on him. His hands caressing her face softly making her feelings much deeper for him.  
  
A small tap on the wall made them part.  
  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything" said Naomi as she came to their side.  
  
"I knew you too where crazy over each other"  
  
Bit laughed and took Lena's hand.  
  
"It was just a matter of time…well I must be off, I have a match tomorrow and I need my rest…please tell Brad I'll call him later, Bit. Cya!"  
  
"Good luck, Naomi!" added Leena.  
  
Both of them smiled as she left in her car. It seemed they were suffering the same case they had. Loving each other but hiding it all the time.  
  
Bit smiled as he saw the last piece of her car.  
  
"Let's get some rest, Leena" said Bit pulling her just to bump onto her father.  
  
"Where are you two going?" he asked some what annoyed he hadn't noticed them.  
  
"Well…you see…I"  
  
"It was about time you two got together!"  
  
Both of them stared at him awkwardly surprised.  
  
"Seems like I'm not the first to tell you that, eh? Ah well, just make sure you o what your heart tells you. Bit, take good care of my daughter" his words seemed like his last. But who was to blame him, his daughter was in love and he was pretty sure this was the first time she had been. Yet to let go of her to someone is always difficult for a father.  
  
"No can't do, Mr. T. Leena is mine and not even that jerk can't get her away from me," said Matt as he addressed his .45 towards Bit.  
  
"Its your end, Bit cloud. Your end for our beginning"  
  
His voice echoed through Bit's mind. "For our beginning…Jesse?"  
  
The man laughed as he placed his gun in his back "Its amazing you still remember me, Bit, after all the time you have been away from the guys"  
  
Bit took a step forward "Yes except you were not part of them, Jesse"  
  
Another laugh from him as he turned around making his exit.  
  
"Oh but before I go, I must leave you my gratitude for all you have done"  
  
They never did saw but the swift yet slender movement of his leather jacket as the bullet fire from the inside penetrating through it and landing on Bit's shoulder.  
  
The gun fell down as Jesse made a run for it.  
  
"Bit!"  
  
Brad and Jamie were now there too. Leena was terrified but he could not hear her screams as she cried next to him. His shoulder pained and his sight grew blurry. Soon it all began to get dark. He was sure it was his end; the end of Bit Cloud.  
  
Once more lights slowly dimmed like they had previously. The sound of small beeps to his and a very tired yet barely awake bunch of friends on the other. Bit couldn't help but smile at them.  
  
Leena looked at him and noticed he was awaken.  
  
"No" Bit whispered before she said anything "Let them rest"  
  
Leena nodded but wasn't about to rest with them. She swiftly got up and was soon besides Bit as they shared a quick kiss.  
  
"You had me worried sick, Bit, I thought I was going to lose you" she whispered as she laid on his chest as his heart raced.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked looking at how the machine beeped faster.  
  
Bit smiled "That only happens when you're close, it has always happened since I met you. The real you, not the Leena that was afraid to love"  
  
She smiled and punched him playfully "I love you, Bit"  
  
A knock on the door brought everyone up but due to their lack of sleep, they didn't quite notice Leena had just been kissing with Bit.  
  
The doctor looked from one to another "It seems you have good friends, Mr. Cloud"  
  
Bit smiled as he placed his hand on Leena's "They are my family, the only thing I have left to cherish" 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5  
  
The injury was slightly opened after the doctor had finished with him. Bit smiled as they told him the news about his soon recovery. It seemed like it was forever in the hospital. Adding to the fact this was his second time being there.  
  
Leena jumped as Bit came through the elevator doors onto the waiting room.  
  
"Hey, guys, why the faces?" everyone turned to see him and laughed.  
  
"Well, since when were you out, Bit?" asked Brad as he stretched.  
  
"About an hour ago, they were just doing final stuff. Anyways, shall we?"  
  
They all nodded as they headed down the corridor finally leaving the place  
  
"This is not good!" complained Jamie as the team came in.  
  
"What's not good, Jamie? I mean, Bit just out the hospital" said Leena cheerfully as she walked ahead of them and noticed why Jamie was gloomy.  
  
"It can't be!"  
  
Everyone looked at the screen and showed similar faces to Jamie's and Leena's. It clearly meant bad news as they read the info that was being transmitted. Bit stared as Brad ran outside leaving in his Shadow Fox in mere seconds.  
  
"But…how?" asked Leena as the rest took a seat in the small control room.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense, why would someone destroy a Zoid like that? Its just not right!" Leena couldn't stop looking at the red Gun Sniper that was in fire burning slowly.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance!"  
  
Everyone stared as Brad came in with a badly hurt Naomi in arms. Her blouse was covered in red and her arms with hard bruises that were impossible to describe what had caused them.  
  
Leena placed her hand on her mouth as she saw the scene then turned back to the images of the Gun Sniper. "It was Naomi who was inside that Zoid!"  
  
Brad placed her on the sofa as he rushed for the first aid.  
  
"Aren't we facing the same team she faced today?" asked Leena as with a worried tone. She looked at Bit with a nervous expression which she got back from him. Slowly she made her way towards him with everyone rushing around.  
  
"Bit, I'm not sure how this happened or why, but I have a terrible feeling its going be us next"  
  
Bit placed his arms around her holding her tight as he kept his glare on the now burnt machine that still displayed on the screen. Then he noticed it. A foot print of a similar Zoid he had seen. But where?  
  
"Bit, help me mover her" interrupted Brad.  
  
Bit released his thought and Leena to rush towards Brad as he began his hold on Naomi.  
  
"Where is that ambulance, Jamie?!"  
  
The young fighter came in fast "They sent one about ten minutes ago, it should be here al…"  
  
A loud blast interrupted the conversation and made the base shake down to its foundations. In the hangar, the walls crumbled softly as pieces of it fell to the floor. The Zoids roared as they locked their weapons around them for any trouble. Bit came in and didn't hesitate to climb Liger.  
  
"Where are you going?!" yelled Leena as she came into the hanger.  
  
"To fight Jesse, Leena! I'm tired of him and his friend; Mange"  
  
Leena shook her head "You will just end up getting hurt, Bit! You're still recovering and besides, what do they want with you?"  
  
"Listen… When I was with Jesse and Mange, we did something we never even thought of doing. Something that affected our lives in every aspect and is unforgettable until today. We committed a murder, Leena! Even though I was not part of it, Jesse blames me as so. Though we managed to escape, Jesse was caught a year later and sentenced for five years"  
  
The walls shook once more and Bit shoved Leena inside so she wouldn't end up beneath one of the falling pieces of the base.  
  
"I know I'm as guilty for being present in it as so is Mange, but we had escaped back then and we were still teens of only 16 and 17. I was still just in high but due to Jesse's deed, I was searched for which denied my way for further study and not even being able pilot a Zoid"  
  
Leena felt a trace of water in her face as she saw Bit's was doing the same. She pulled him close and rested on his chest as Bit build up more courage to continue revealing his past.  
  
"Even a year after that, I decided to change my paperwork or get caught trying. I knew it was my only way out of that mess. Luckily, I became friends with the janitor of that place. He helped me one night to get in and destroy my part of the case making me free. I was about to look for Mange's file as well, but the time was limited and didn't let me. I hid with that man helping him to gather parts for resale as my gratitude. That was when I came across you and the Blitz"  
  
Leena caressed his face softly as he took her hand holding it close to him.  
  
"That is my Past, Leena, a dark past no one knew about" Bit released her hand and held her close so she was just inches apart. He closed his eyes as their lips locked in a passionate way. Leena felt something strange this time. Like it was his last kiss.  
  
Bit took her softly away from him breaking the moment.  
  
"I'm sure this is not the only way out, Bit"  
  
Bit shook his head as he took her hand once more "Perhaps not, but I don't want to risk any lives especially yours" he stared deep into her violet eyes which were now overwhelmed with tears.  
  
She shook her head "They want to kill you, Bit, don't go out there! I don't want to lose you as well!"  
  
Bit kissed her one last time and ran out of the base locking the hangar door behind him. Inside, he could hear Leena's pounding to get out.  
  
"I love you Leena, and I'm sorry I have to do this"  
  
Liger was already expecting Bit as he lowered his front end.  
  
"This may be our last run, buddy, let's make it worth something"  
  
Liger roared as they headed into battle.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Bit C…"  
  
Liger didn't hesitate and tackled Mange who managed to only see Bit already firing onto Jesse's Zoid.  
  
"Do you really think you can take us, Cloud? Why not join us in…"  
  
Bit kept his silence and continued fighting them.  
  
"Liger, you know what to do"  
  
The determined Zoid charged towards Jesse followed by a slash of his claw.  
  
"Damn you!" swore Jesse.  
  
Bit turned Liger around hard and begin his charge towards Mange who soon had the same destiny as his friend.  
  
"Look at Bit go!"  
  
The team were all cheering Bit on while Doc was still trying to get in contact with him. No one saw Leena's entrance.  
  
Bit looked at both Zoids then slashed the cabins of both braking the glass and releasing its pilots who were now unconscious.  
  
"I'll miss you all very much" came Bit's voice and image through the screen finally.  
  
"What are you t…"  
  
"I just want to let you know that I had the best part of my life with you guys, I will always cherish that. You gave me a new life and a great Zoid. Doc, in my room are my savings, take them as the final pay for Liger"  
  
The tearful girl looked up to the screen as she saw Bit's face one last time.  
  
"Leena… I will always love you even though I will not be able to be by your side anymore"  
  
Brad widened his eyes as he began to understand Bit's words.  
  
"Bit Don't…"   
  
The screen blinked off as he heard Brad's last words.  
  
"I will truly miss you all…" said Bit once the connection had broken  
  
Liger lowered his head then turned around knowing it was their last run in the end. Their last run with The Blitz Team… 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6  
  
Leena opened the door softly that Led into Bit's old room as she picked a picture of her old love. He had left her three years ago to be exact by the coming Friday. Now older, her heart better understood her feelings for Bit. The one time love crush had turned into a true romance tragedy through his departure.  
  
A young girl of twenty-three was of her now. Brad, he had left a few weeks after Bit was gone. He said that without Bit, there was nothing left for them anymore. Jamie tried his best to stay with the team and perhaps expect a miracle and see Bit cross through the doors. Something that never did happen leading to his departure away from The Blitz as well.  
  
Doc had gone into a depression that was endless. Everything seemed to be over. Leena looked at the giant plasma screen that hang in the main room. The reruns of the glorious days of them and the sweet memories of victory Bit brought to them every time were bringing sadness before her. A deep sigh came as another day began to close.  
  
"Where are you, Bit? My heart longs for your safe return unknown that its not going to happen," she buried her face into her hands as traces of water rolled down her beautiful face.  
  
Bit was not far from that, he still loved Leena but his departure was for their safety. Jesse and Mange had managed to escape as he feared and were now surely still after him threatening to bring forth death. He turned the controls then pushed them down lowering Liger enough to go through the upcoming forest. Its paws crumbling the leaves of Autumn as he strolled through them.  
  
A hard blast was heard and Liger fell hard. Several more blasts and Bit was out as well.  
  
His back pained as he opened his eyes to a cell room. It was familiar somehow. The smell of dried blood filled the air as he saw from where it came. A guard came by and laughed as he glanced at the captured. Bit gave a low grunt and turned away. Mere seconds later, the same guard was taking him away.  
  
"Remember us, Cloud? Did you think you would get rid of us that simple? No one messes with me and gets away with it!" Jesse's fist landed straight into Bit's face.  
  
Mange laughed as Jesse kept with his punishment "My turn, Jess," the leader looked at his anxious friend and smiled "Knock yourself out," Bit felt blood run down his face as one more fist landing making it the first of many to come. His whole body pained inside and out. Bit chuckled softly as he placed his hand on his ribs trying to ease the pain "I guess… this is what it all comes to."  
  
"Bit!"  
  
Leena sat straight up and clicked on the light. Her face full of cold sweat that was to blame of her bad dreaming. She got up from the bed and took a walk into Bit's room. There she was able to sleep better as his old surroundings calmed her dreams. But today there was no sleep. Leena opened her eyes and looked at Bit with hatred for the first time.  
  
"How could you have deserted me like that!" she threw the picture into the wall braking it as it hit. Tears rolled down her face but she wiped them off. "You showed me love once more then you take it away! You never loved me, Bit, you probably never did and yet I gave you my heart. You destroyed my life, Bit Cloud!"  
  
Bit opened his eyes and touched his chest. It seemed as if something had just plunged in deep through his heart. He ignored it as it was probably just the pain from the beating he had just taken.  
  
"It seemed so amazing, I was practically…"  
  
Bit watched as the guards babbled over some Zoid battle they had just watched on TV. His eyes caught the keys on the corner of the room. Reassuring his watchers, he set out for a plan.  
  
"Excuse me, could you give me a drink of water. I'm very thirsty"  
  
The first guard looked at him then at his partner who gave him a nod.  
  
He knew the guard had to use the keys to open the next cell block where they had some water. It was his only chance.  
  
"Here, now don't bother anymore or …"  
  
"Or What?!" threatened Bit as he swirled the man taking the keys in the process.  
  
Before the other could do anything, Bit was already over him.  
  
The sirens ran as so did Bit through the halls. Where was he and how could he get out? He made another turned and bumped into a familiar face; Brad.  
  
Both stared at each other trying to figure out what was wrong with the picture. Brad's eyes met the bodyguards to which Bit quickly dodge and kept running with his friend behind.  
  
"Nice of you to come, Brad" said Bit as he looked behind him.  
  
"I had no idea they had capture you. I know these guys and they are… were good friends. Their names are Thomas and his daughter; Jena"  
  
Bit turned the next corner but froze. Dead end.  
  
"Damn!" Bit looked at his friend who was laughing as he clicked on his watch. Seconds later, a Shadow Fox was blasting its way through the walls reaching its caller.  
  
"Thanks for getting me out of there, Brad, I owe you big time"  
  
"And I know just how you're going repay me" Brad placed a grin on his face almost as if he was already saying what bit knew was his plan.  
  
"No way, I won't go back. I just… I just can't do that. Its been a long time since I seen them,"  
  
Brad shook his head "A favor for a favor,"  
  
Bit frowned. He felt as if it was much better if he had just stayed back in that cell.  
  
Leena walked outside to do some target practicing. Doc had left early to a friends house. Though he hadn't quickly specified to where. She gave a low sigh as she opened the hangar door.  
  
The Gun Sniper was as dusty as it was the day before or perhaps even more. She began to walk towards it but stopped as she felt the ground tremble. Her eyes turned and locked onto a black and silvered Zoid. The Shadow Fox of Brad. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7  
  
Her heart seemed to freeze as she saw that it was not just Brad who had jumped out of that Zoid.  
  
Bit tried his best to look away, but his eyes were already searching for her beauty.  
  
There he saw her once more. Her violet hair now longer past her shoulders and her face gleaming with beauty that had just bloomed out from under its younger covers. Those eyes he had fallen in love with were now sparkly due to the tears that were beginning to form. Her lips softly trembling as she saw him once more.  
  
Bit felt ashamed, he felt pain as if we was him in her place. Which indeed was not very far in his situation. He looked at the Brad remembering he didn't have Liger with him.  
  
"These aren't the images I want to see, Brad," Bit looked away from Leena to ease the pain inside.  
  
The still mercenary chuckled at him "Its your payment, Bit,"  
  
"Maybe you should have just left me back there, I never did ask for your help, you know! I could have gotten out of there sooner or…"  
  
"Or Later, Bit? But what about those bruises all over you, what about the fact that you could have gotten killed and never get to see Leena again?!" her eyes widened as her name was called.  
  
"Exactly, Bit, you would have been a dead man by now, you should be thanking me for what I did"  
  
"For what you did?! You practically brought me more pain! Brad, perhaps you think you can make everything right but you're wrong! My leaving of this team and her love was the worse thing I could have ever wished for,"  
  
Brad placed his hand on his face "You don't know what you're talking about, Cloud, I brought you back to stop the pain not bring more between you two,"  
  
Bit looked at Leena who's face was now full of sadness and tears.  
  
"I broke her heart three years ago, now my being here just brings her more bad memories," Bit lowered his head staring into the ground endlessly until sunset that day.   
  
Leena looked out her room towards where Bit was. Besides Brad's Zoid. His hair blowing with the breeze that came now and then and his face full of words that were endless. His eyes closed as he faced the sunset feeling the wind more.  
  
She sighed as she studied him. She shook her head an looked at him once more except this time remembering what he had done.  
  
"I won't fall in love for you or anyone else ever," she whispered softly to her own self.  
  
Night came and Doc was still not back which was starting to make Leena worried. Jamie had been called by Brad and was now there once more but not really glad since it seemed that even though Bit Cloud was back, the dullness left by him was still there.  
  
Bit looked at the starts remembering the last time he had several years ago. The night when he had that accident.  
  
He shook his head, this was not the time to think of such things. Bit felt alone without Liger and worse with his love so close yet so far from his possession.  
  
"Leena must hate me, I know it. Just by the way she looked at me today, it was like if she was the cold person I had first met when I came to work for The Blitz. Her heart is cold once more and its all my fault," he ran his hands through his hair as he thought of the pain she was experiencing.  
  
Leena didn't sleep that night. She kept sight of Bit. For some reason, she was making sure he didn't leave again. But why?  
  
"I told myself I would not love him nor anyone ever again. My word should mean something at least to me," from the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure walking out of the base.  
  
"No you wont!"  
  
Leena ran downstairs and tackled the figure as she open her mouth to speak.  
  
"Where do you think you're…going?"  
  
Doc looked at her surprised as she got off him.  
  
"Sorry, dad, what are you coming back this late?"  
  
He smiled at his daughter who seemed to have not gotten a drop of sleep.  
  
"I went out to think stuff out. I finally figured we should continue our journey with or without Bit,"   
  
Leena smiled for the first time in several months as she saw her father cheerful expression, but that smile quickly vanished as fast as it had come.  
  
"Bit's back," she said in a cold tone to which her father ignore.  
  
"Are you serious? When? Why?"  
  
Leena shrugged, she didn't want to mention his name nor have to do anything with him.  
  
Sunrise and surprises awaited inside.  
  
Bit hadn't caught any sleep either, but it seem that with all the noise going on downstairs, it was impossible to get any now.  
  
"Come on, guys, Bit's Back," said Doc in a very cheerful voice. Leena didn't mind seeing her own father happy again, but she did mind it being for him.  
  
"Can this get any louder?!"  
  
Everyone stared at Bit who had just came in through the door. His outfit the same as always and his clothes unwrinkled showing that he had probably not even touch the bed which the red eyes he had were adding to.  
  
"Its good to have you back, Bit, now we can…"  
  
"I'm not coming back, Doc, I know you guys want me back but its not going to happen. I know that my presence here is hurting a person that I… care and have love for, but its not the same anymore. I'm sorry," he took one last glance at Leena who seemed to be speechless before heading out the door.  
  
Bit walked among the many people town was occupied with. Everywhere they were showing off Zoid battles. But what the heck, that's life on Zi. He walked into an large shop that sold Zoid parts. He knew who owned it pretty much.  
  
"Hey, Leon," the son of Doc Toros came through the doors the lead to the back warehouse.  
  
"Wow, Bit Cloud… What can I do for you, pal?" Bit laughed. Leon had established this shop after the tournament for the classification of the S class. Just the fact that his family and friends had won, was enough for him and hence he was part of the family, people quickly took the name of Toros into a good reputation thus making a good business.  
  
Bit gave a long whistle as he saw the many modifications Leon had made.  
  
"Looks like you're making a decent leaving here,"  
  
"It couldn't get any better. Hey come back with me, I want to show you something,"  
  
Bit shrugged and followed his friend back.  
  
"Look at this, I just got it in a few moments ago,"  
  
Bit looked at it before noticing something.  
  
"It can't be!"  
  
A/N: Everything seems to be coming along nicely, don't you guys agree? I have some sort of bad news. This might be the last chapter to be submitted in a while. No, I'm still going to keep writing on it, but I may be (Pretty sure) going on vacations from Aug 5th to around Aug 20 something. So you may be stuck with this chapter for a while unless I manage to get the next one up before I leave or get access to a PC where I'm going, if so, then I'll try to submit the next one from there. Will try, but no promises. Anyways, just wanted to inform you guys on that.  
  
Thanks for the great reviews you guys leave me, they just make me cherish my work even more... Laterz 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 His hand caressed the cold metal. Its black coat shinier then its old one. Red eyes now lifeless like those of an empty soul. Bit wanted to kill the person who had done this. "Isn't it amazing, Bit? This is the most amazing modified version I have seen of a Liger Zero." Bit shook his head "Its not amazing, Leo, this is my Liger," Leon blinked twice. "No way, Bit," Bit sighed and climbed onto its cabin. He placed in his code to activate his serial on the Zoid to which it rejected. "You know, whoever did this has blocked my serial," "Meaning?" asked Leon in a unbelieving tone. "It means they don't want me to pilot it anymore, Leon. As much as I want to fix Liger, I'm afraid its main core has been too much mangled with," Leon looked at him with an expression that was unclear as if showing sympathy or anger. "What are you planning on doing about it, Bit, I can trust as far that there may be a possibility that this is the same Liger Zero," Bit looked at Liger who rested peacefully "I don't know yet, Leon, right now I need to get working on Liger," "Go back to the base, I'm sure Jamie could help you out," Bit opened his mouth but kept his words. Perhaps Leon was right, maybe Jamie could help him out. "Alright I will. Now I need a transporter," Leon nodded "Leave it to me, my friend, I'll make sure it gets there on perfect conditions," Bit smiled cherishing the friendship they shared. He shook Leon's hand "I'll see you around, Leon," "Same here, Bit," The dust was the only thing anyone close could see. Bit was racing back to the Toros base so he could get talking with Jamie and start figuring out things. "Thomas and Jena… The Names Brad mentioned seemed to be the ones that had sold Liger to Leon," Bit rubbed his eyes as he gave it the deepest thought. "It doesn't make sense. Why would Jesse and Mange kidnap me only to let me get away later. The Shadow Fox was well in tact of their radar system, they should have given chase or fired… But they didn't," He pressed hard on the brakes turning the jeep so it slid straight into the base. "Jamie!" Leena looked up at him. Her eyes focused on his and vice versa. Her lips opened as her heart skipped its beat. "You?" "Are you the only one here," Bit asked searching around for any other traces of his friends. "What does it look like?" Bit stopped. His eyes fixed on hers as she locked his' with a cold stare. Bit twitched his lower lip as he kept on gazing his target. "Why are you back?" she demanded with full authority. "I'm not back, Leena, I just need to talk to-" "Jamie? I don't give a damn about him, you, or anyone that was ever part of this team! We don't need you, Bit. Perhaps in that sickening mind of yours you think we are in need of you like before. So in my way of bursting your bubble, get lost for all I care!" Bit sensed that feeling again in his heart. The feeling of a knife sinking its sharp point deep. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Leena. I was wrong of taking your heart with me and stealing your innocence away. I hate myself for ever joining the Blitz," Leena softened her gaze "You do?" Bit turned his face away before she saw his tears. "At times I sit down in front of your picture and think how much we used to love each other and how I ended up destroying that life in one fight. For some time, I just kept getting drunk and forgot about my inquiries. But no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get you off my head. I still love you Leena, I still want to be here with you forever…" Bit looked at her face running with tears. The tears of a broken heart. "But no matter what I do, I lost you. I lost my life and destroyed yours in the process. I am very sorry to have brought this faith upon you, Leena Toros. I truly am," Leena was surprised and moved by his words. Her heart pained and her mind raced with questions on what she should do. Bit stood there hurt with his blue eyes full of tears and his gaze on hers. "You… You left, Bit. Left me when I had met love again. When I had began to erase those tragic memories of my mother having. My life was blooming with happiness once more and you took it away," her voice began to rise once more as Bit stared at the ground full of shame. "You… Left me when I needed you most. I hate you for that!" Leena's hand raised and she slapped Bit throwing him off balance. Leena looked at him full of rage, but that raged softened slowly as she locked his pain with hers. The red mark she had brought upon his face. She looked at him with an unexplainable reason. She carried her hand to her mouth and walked towards him. "Bit, I'm-" "No!" Leena looked at him shocked. "I deserved that, Leena. That and much more. I know what you feel because I feel it twice as much. Things aren't meant to end this way, not for a beautifully person like you. Right now I feel more low than Harry Champ and I'm happy for that. Even he would have done the right thing. But as for me, I don't live and you forgot love," Leena shook her head "We need to talk this over calmly, Bit, we both made mist-" "I made the mistake. I didn't know how to correct it. Now we can't differ our lives from the past. My love for you will exist as long as I can keep it. As for yours, I had and lost forever." Bit stood up ad walked to her near inches away from her amazing beauty. Leena placed her hands on his chest leaning forward. "I don't want to hurt you again," Bit broke away softly but still holding her hand. "I don't deserve you anymore, I'm sorry but there is just no fair reason for you to love an idiot like me anymore than one time. I had my chance and I blew it," Jamie walked in at that precise moment. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked noticing they were both holding hands. Bit shook his head. "Jamie, I need to talk with you in a few minutes, ok?" The 20-year-old boy nodded questioning his sad tone and gloomy gaze. "I'll just be out here," The doors closed and it was just them again. "No, Bit, we both made great mistakes in that stage of our lives, but like you did, I can help you erase that part," Bit disagreed once more "I never helped you, Leena, you were the one to help me," Leena pushed him onto the wall getting ready to get his love back once more no matter what. "A few days ago, I promised myself I would never love again," Bit looked at her as she got closer. "Now I'm afraid I will have to break that promise," She finally laid her lips upon his and savored the moment that seemed to last for ages. "I need you back in my life, Bit Cloud, and I won't rest till I do," Bit was still surprised. Should he let Leena love him once more? Or continue their cycle of endless suffering? A/N: Guess I managed to get bits of time for this last one. I barely manage to finish it Thursday around 2 am ' but I guess it was well worth it, no? Ok now this will be the last chapter until my return. Hopefully I'll get some good inspiration on this trip. I'll be sure to take my notebook for ideas. You guys can still leave reviews and stuff to which I greatly appreciate. Later days… 


	9. Chapter 9

Zoids: True Love Always Hurts.

A/N Uh-oh…Its been nearly a year since I stopped writing on this. For those of you who used to read it, I want to sincerely apologize. I just seemed to have forgotten about the story. When I came back, I was just so full of ideas for new novels that my other stories were just pushed aside. I was going through my stories this night and found this one. I could say I felt terrible as I read it and saw everyone's hopes for the next chapter to come which it never did. Like I said, I'm really sorry and I promise to do my best, even if I have to sacrifice other projects…..Thanks for reading and for giving me your great support.

Writer EX

Now, if you guys will accept my apologies, here is the next chapter….

Chapter 9

Bit looked at Leena's eyes who were still shedding tears. "Leena, its just that…if I return, you will--" Leena backed off. "What? Are you planning on leaving me again, Bit? Is this what my love meant to you, fun and games!" Bit shook his head. "No, no. I truly love you, Leena. But my damage to you is irreparable. I…I fear I might lose you and have no where to go." Leena looked at him and shook her head as she stared at the floor. "If you do, then love me. Love me again, Bit Cloud and I promise I'll be there for you." Before Bit said anything, Leena locked her second kiss with him.

Bit walked out from the base still thinking what had happened. "Girl problems, Bit?" Jamie smiled. "Yea, you could say that. Jamie, I need you help. My liger…its core has been messed with and now I can't pilot it." Jamie stopped chewing his gum and stood away from the wall he was leaning on. "You lost Liger Zero?" Bit shook his head. "No, he was taken from me. By my enemies friends." Jamie looked at his glare towards the floor and nodded continuing his chewing habit.

"I see what you mean now, its like a completely new liger." Bit nodded and looked at Leon who seemed like he wanted to beat someone up at the precise moment. "You know something, Bit. The day I found out you tamed liger, I was jealous because I wasn't able to myself. That is why I left the Blitz team, to become a good pilot like you. Now seeing liger like these, it seems that perhaps, it shouldn't never left the base." Bit thought of his words like a warning more than a story. His point was clear, Liger was still no ones property.

Leena walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She had many things to think about. Bit being back brought forth problems but promises and a stop to her suffering. But why had he left? Was his love really too much for her getting hurt, or was it he did not rust her skills as a pilot. Her eyes widened as she remember their meeting wit the Perfect. Then images of the team they had been schedule to fight the after Bit left. It would have been the end of them.

Lurking in her bed, she looked at a picture they had gotten taken at a small town long ago. A picture that showed how much they loved each other where their hands were closed tight and their lips locked. She cried as she saw it but had to stop her tears as someone knocked on her door. "Leena?" The girl got up and looked at Naomi. "Hey. I heard Bit's back. Are you going to forgive him?" Leena smiled. She and Naomi had become close friends since Bit left and she moved in after Brad begging her too at least until her wounds healed. Since then, Brad and Naomi's love became public.

"You could say I did, Naomi. Because I love him and it will just hurt me more to let him go again." Naomi smiled and gave her friend a hug to reassure her that she was there for anything she needed. Doc came in and looked at Leena with eyes of fear. "Leena, gather the team. We have a match." Leena looked at Naomi surprised since they had gotten themselves taken out of the S club after their disintegration as a team. Now, a match?

Bit's pocket began to shake softly and he knew it was his cell. "Yea?" After hearing a few words, Jamie could tell by his expression that it was not good. "Trouble?" He asked once Bit hanged up. "Worse. Doc is in a big dilemma. "So you see, team, if we don't show up for this match, we will be fined with--" Bit came taking everyone's attention to him. "Bit." he looked at Brad who glared back. "I know, Doc told me. And I am willing to help out on one condition. Brad looked at Leena who's eyes were wet and lips trembling. "That the blitz reforms as a team."

Brad chuckled and got stood up. Bit looked at him like he was in a sort of shock. "Well, in that case, I need you to do something first." Brad looked at Leena who was still staring at Bit. "I want you to apologize to her right now and tell her how much you lover her." Everyone looked at Brad as if he was some sort of judge and that was his verdict. "Brad, you--" Bit took a step forward and everyone looked with suspense written all over their faces. "I will."

Leena felt her whole body tremble with all sorts of excitement. What was he going to say to her? That was her main question roaming around her mind. "Leena. As I look at you I feel terrible to have ever taken your heart and have it broken later. I…loved you since we practically met, Leena. And even though my character was not the one to show it, I always love being with you. Now, I have to ask you something. After all I've done and said, Leena Toros…will you…marry me?"

The whole company looked at Bit as if he had just predicted the future. In his hand shone a case with a beautiful sapphire stone in it. "I…I will, Bit!" they both kissed and everyone felt it deep in their hearts so much, they had to clap for them to hide the emotions rising to their face. "Thanks, Leena. For giving me a second chance." Both hugged and just enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the day.

The day ended and the new one began but not as a happy one like it should, but rather saddened as Doc got his old look back. "Bit, in two weeks, we have to face IT in order to be kept registered in the global battle system. If we don't, we will lose our Zoids and be fined." Bit twitched his lip. "Are they good?" Doc tried his best to hide the fear. "They were the ones who killed Naomi's Red Gun Sniper. Bit's eyes widened and Brad came in hence he had just heard the words as well. "If you don't want to face them, I will, Doc." Toros smiled, "its not that, Brad. I fear for Leena and Naomi. They will have to fight, too." Bit punched the wall next to Doc Toros face. "Damn it!" Brad shook his head feeling his anger. "I know, Bit, but…we will have to take a risk."

Bit looked at Brad. "We are fighting Mange and his friend, Jesse, Brad. They are the IT." Brad looked at his friend as if he had just lied. "But, aren't they wanted criminals?" Bit shook his head. "Destroying a Zoid in battle does not damage them, and their past crime, it was too long ago and has probably been forgotten about." All three man stood there thinking of the possibilities. Of the future. At what they were risking to keep their pride and machines with them….

Next time on True Love Always Hurts,

Leena and Bit are now engaged, but will the coming match destroy their plans? And what are Mange and Jesse planning that has made them beg for a match vs. the Blitz? Many answers and more questions to come, next time!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Once again, I brought the story back on track. It seems its going right so far, hope it keeps that way, I don't know if I should end it soon or keep writing on it, you tell me

Thanks for your great support as always.

Writer EX

Chapter 10,

Bit went into his room and remembered. Liger was not Liger anymore. His face showed a mix of emotions. Zero was gone, how would he fight? He walked into the main hall and bumped into Jamie. "Jamie! Tell me you found a way to help Liger!" Jamie looked at Bit scared. "Y-Yea. I found a way to bypass the serial so you could pilot Liger, but if you're thinking of using it in that match, its useless. The judges check every player's serial and as soon as they know you bypassed yours--" Bit turned around and Jamie didn't have to continue. "Thanks, Jamie. But that doesn't matter, I know how to take care of that. Keep doing your best on it for now. Oh, and tell Doc to get the team on shape. I'll be out for a while."

Bit took a drive into the desert. The sun was at its highest peek but the wind made it feel like nothing. As he pressed on the brakes, he came to a stop ion front of and old parts warehouse. He smiled as he saw someone sitting outside in e the comfy shade. "Well, Bit! Long time no see." Both laughed and bit took something from his pocket. "Here." The man stared with opened eyes. "What you had always wanted." The old bad dressed man smiled and had to hold off the emotions that were rising. "Thanks, Bit." Bit nodded and turned towards his car trying to find a way to ask him what he had to.

"You know, its been kind of lonely since you left. I looked for this part for months then gave up." Bit smiled as his old friend looked at the piece once more before returning it to his pocket. "You know, I need something. A favor, if you will." he laughed and smiled. "I need a Judges Line Cord." The old chap looked at him questioning. "Are you onto Illegal Matches again?" Bit shook his head. "My…Team is ion danger, Jack." Bit frowned. "They need my help." Jack nodded and walked between the piles of miscellaneous Zoid parts. "I'll help you, Bit. Here. A Series 900 cable and code card, don't know if it will work with the newer models." Bit's face relaxed as he took the cable. Thanks, Jack. I'll come see you later!"

Bit looked at the warehouse one last time and waved at Jack who's hand gripped an ultimate X core. Bit returned to the base and saw Leena leaning as if waiting for him. As he neared her, the both locked passionately. "Hey, Love. Where you've been?" Leena smiled and shook her head. "Can't tell you." Both smiled and kissed again. "Eh hem. We got something to take care of, Bit." Both looked at Jamie and parted. "I'll see ya in a few hours!" Bit smiled at her as Jamie and him drove away to Leon's.

"Bit, I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but Zero is missing memory banks. Specific Battle Data Banks, too." Bit felt his rage rise up again but Jamie spoke before he acted. "It isn't over. I noticed a pattern in its drive train. It seems that perhaps, Liger could have been 'Reset' as to say. His command system is completely new, not the one we custom build for it." Bit nodded and took the cable out of his pocket. "Here. it's a Series 900 transfer cable along with its code card. I'm gonna insert this into Liger and access the Judge from it." Jamie looked with aw. "W-Where you get these from!" Bit smiled. "Can't tell ya."

Jamie hit the brakes hard as they arrived at Leon's. To their most hateful surprise, Leon had taken Liger to his other warehouse where a friend of his would do a scan. "I told him it was useless and he still takes off!" Bit laughed. "Bit, do you know why Leon cares so much for this Liger?" Bit stopped his fun and shook his head. "Not really, and he hates me having it messed up, you know." Jamie looked at him wondering if he should continue. "That Liger was a present from Doc Toros to his wife, Leena and Leon's Mother." Bit paid closer attention. "After fiddling with it to no use, she told Doc to leave it, that it was fine the way it was. Just resting peacefully." Bit twitched his lip. "Then why did he give it to me?"

Both thought about it and came to no conclusion. "Well, whatever the reason was, let's catch up to it and give it a helping hand." Bit nodded and headed towards the car. Yet, surprises were still coming. As he climbed in, his cell rang. "Bit? This is Leon. I need your help, Bit! They want--" The call ended without anymore words. "Damn it! What? Who wants what!" He threw the phone into the floor and told Jamie the words. "He's in trouble then. C'mon, let's go!"

Leena from Brad who had just spoken with Leon as well. "Are you sure, Brad?" A quick change in her face showed it all. "On my way!" She bumped into Naomi and just pulled her along for the trip. "Leon is in trouble! Brad called, he said we needed to take our Zoids." Doc had just finished working on Leena's Gun sniper and just in time for both girls to run into the cockpits and blast off into the desert leaving behind the dusted Doc. "Anytime, girls!"

"What do you want from me!" No answer came from the voice speaker. "Answer--" A new sound came through. A familiar one, too. "We want that Liger back. Are you willing to kindly cooperate?" Leon smiled. "Yea. Over my dead body, if you will." Again the line was cut and a blast on his side showed they had gotten a bit mad. "Try all you want. You wont get this Liger!" A battle of two Lightning Sabers vs. a Sleeper hauling a Liger seemed to be an easy out match. But Leon wasn't any near of giving up his machines. Death would have to knock on his side door first.

"Leon! Do you read me!" Bit's hair ran into his face as he stood upon the seat of the high speed jeep. "He doesn't respond!" Instead of Leon's voice coming back, it was Leena's. "Bit! Where are you?" Bit was surprised but answered. "I'm a few hundred feet behind the smoke, Leena. Is Brad with you guys." Before Leena responded, a Shadow Fox went by at high speed spitting its deadly 50mm towards the Sabers. "Yea! " This is what I call fun." Bit looked behind and saw the gray and red Gun Snipers coming fast as well.

"Mange. Company." The left Sabre suddenly twisted around so fast that Brad practically barely made it to stop. "You guys want trouble? I'll take you three on." As the battle between the Zoids began, the jeep sped away following the Sleeper and resting Sabre. "Get me as close as you can to liger, Jamie!" The jeep was at its max. "Its till too slow!" Bit looked back and saw a turbine for from a Z85 Rhino. "No way, Bit!" Bit smiled wickedly. "No!"

The jeep sped above 200 mph and in no time, was running besides the Liger. "Hurry up, it will go off any--" It did. "I need a "The Bypass Card!" Jamie acted fast and got him the component. "Go!" Bit closed his eyes then jumped into the space between the two. But he made it to the carriage and left Jamie behind. "Good Luck!" Bit smiled and continued his way towards the front of the Liger, fighting the deadly speeding winds that seemed to rip his body. "C'mon!" Stretching out his hand, he got a hold of the bar that led to the steps hidden. He climbed and was inside the pit.

"Let's show them how its done, buddy!" He messed with the pilot levers and buttons and then inserted the card. "Let's get this over with, Liger!" The machine responded with a roar and then jumped high enough for the Sleeper carriage to go forward under him. "Bit did it!" Jesse cursed and skid around. "Cloud!" Bit received the first move and fell on the floor. "Its you!" Jesse came on the screen. "Let's end this right now, Cloud!" Bit smiled. "With pleasure, old pal!"

The others had fought to their max but Mange was too skilled a pilot to be taken on. "Later, kiddies." Leena walked away from her Zoid and watched as Bit and the resting Sabre fought. But luck was wrong that day, Bit was alone, and both Mange and Jesse were his adversaries. "Bit! Run!…Bit" She fell to the floor as she watched the Zoids take their shots and tackles on the black Liger. "He's outnumbered, Leena. There is nothing we can do to help him." Tears began falling and Naomi had to do her best to calm her.

"Don't give up, Liger. I know your nor yourself, but trust me, we can take these--" Another hit threw Liger off Balance once more. "Well, who would of thought. Us, IT defeating the legendary Bit Cloud. See, if you would have stayed back there with that old geezer, maybe you would have survived today. But hey, accidents will happen." Bit looked knowing it was the end. The end of Liger and him. But overall, it pained him to have failed Leena twice. "Old Geezer, eh?"

Both Sabers had little time before they knew what was happening. "Say hello to my Zoid, boys. The Berserk Fury." The dinosaur shaped Zoid roared then charged. Bit looked amazed but didn't waste time in helping out. "2 on 2, Mange!" Jesse looked up and began to run. "Coward!" Mange was mad. Angry that defeat was upon decision of Bit. "Never more will I lose, Bit!" Before Bit countered, a flash of light came and Mange was gone. As for Jesse, he had been shot down with the Shadow Fox's 50mm.

Bit jumped of and looked at the power standing before him. The two ultimate X's. "Wait. I destroyed Berserk Fury!" Jack walked out from the side door. "this is the 1st Model ever built, Bit. The Original. There are 3 Copies of each Ultimate X. But the originals were mostly destroyed after the war ended. Zero there and Fury here are pure originals. However, Fury had lost its Core hundreds of years ago and needed a replacement. Of course, you already knew that." Bit smiled. "But Liger is not Liger. He can't go as he could. He now walks like any other Zoid on this planet.

Jack frowned. "Well, have you tried relocating its backup memory?" Bit looked surprised. "Every X has a backup memory system. If it is ever mangled with, just access it and it will return to its previous state." Bit walked towards Liger. "Of course! After an ultimate X wakes, it access its memory back up." Jack laughed. "Well, we're even, kid. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me." Bit shook hands with Jack and soon enough, the old geezer was off.

"Bit!" Leena jumped into his arms losing tears along the way. "Leena…" Both stayed closed and parted only to kiss once more. "I'm happy you're ok, Bit. Those Zoids, they were going kill you. "Yes, but a friend showed up." Leena pondered for a second. "Who was he anyways?" Bit laughed and looked at the stretching desert. "Oh no one, love. No one at all."

Leena smiled. "Someday you'll tell me, Bit. But now, we got to head back to the base." Bit smiled and took a card from his pocket. "I wonder if Liger is really…" Leena looked at him with a cocky look and only got him persuaded into a deep kiss…..

Next time on True Love Always Hurts,

Mange and Jesse, The IT, have disappeared. Bit and Leena re getting ready for their wedding now days off. But someone comes and takes Bit. Will this new person interfere more than IT? And why is it that Leena is acting strangely? All this and more! Until Next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11,

"My life has always been closed, Leena. But after we met, I've think it accidentally opened." Both lovers kissed in the back of the jeep. "Eh hem…" they parted and blushed. "Sorry." The company laughed. "At least, we don't need to worry about IT anymore, they are gone for--" Bit placed his hand on Brads Shoulder "Don't talk too fast, Brad. Remember, gone is not the same as running." Brad frowned. "Yea, I guess you're right. Well, they are gone for now at least." They laughed once more.

"Bit! You got and important call on line one, hold on…Says its an emergency some woman named Ami Akiyama. She needs to speak to you immediately." Bit's body froze. His glare locked on the receiver and his hands trembling. "Ami? Why…" I'll take it." Everyone seemed surprised. Who was this Ami person? Was the question inside Leena's mind. "Uh." Everyone looked at Bit and understood. They all left towards the hallway which lead to the dorms and hangar. That is everyone except Leena. "What do you want, Ami?" Bit tried to whisper and Leena just got closer. "I don't…I left long ago. I'm sorry…You're what!" Leena had to jump back from Bit's sudden reaction. "No way, Ami…don't look for me!" The phone fell onto its holder hard. "I'm sorry for that, Leena. Some past events trying to take place." Leena twitched her lips as she placed her arms around his waist. "Correction. Past loves."

Bit turned out to be very preoccupied that afternoon. The call had something to do with it. "Why would she want to look for you, Bit?" He shook his head and covered his face as if thinking of something. "Its something from long ago, love. Something that wasn't meant to be." Leena smiled as she hugged him from behind. "I don't mind you sharing." Bit smiled but retelling his story seemed the least of things he had on his mind. "Oh c'mon!" She began to tickle him but he didn't laugh. "Bit?" Taking her hand, he looked deeply into her eyes and wondered if he should tell her. In the end, his story came as asked to.

"About 2 years ago, before I met Jack, the Junk Dealer I used to work for, I was all alone in the world. My parents died in an crash accident. I don't really know the very truth, but I was told it was after I was born." Leena felt her face soften. "When I met Ami Akiyama, it seemed that the world still remembered me. She helped me get a job at her town and her father didn't mind hosting me. But after a while, I began to see things differently. I began to see the price for their kindness. Destiny." Leena seemed confused but wanted to hear the rest. "They wanted me to stay there. Forever. I'm sure others wouldn't have minded a peaceful and quite village shaped town, but not me. I wanted to live the world."

Leena knew Bit was an adventurer. Keeping him was hard even for her. "As I thought of it, it came more and more easier to just leave. So much, that I decided to do as so. But Ami sensed it and took a step ahead. She asked that I be her husband alleging false relations. Of course, everyone has free will to choose but when her father threaten to disappear my life, it was clear that village was worse than hell." Her hands came up to her own face then she looked at him. "So what did you, Bit?" He smiled like he always does. "I left, Leena. I met Jack then, the rest is history." Leena smiled back. "Then, show me history." The both kissed and laid back onto the bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" It was near midnight and the doorbell rang as if it was possessed. "Yea--" An amazing beauty stood before Jamie and even more, it seemed she was lost. "Is this Bit's house?" Jamie couldn't contain his laughter. "House? No, this is the Blitz Headquarters. As for Bit Cloud, he lives here, too." Maybe if Jamie had known her cause before time, he would have closed the door. Bit and Leena slept together that night as they had previous times. A knock on his door was the first time to wake them up together. "Bit? Bit, are you in there? Someone is here looking for you." Both his and Leena's mind raced past normal speeds. "She's here…"

Leena opened the door surprising Jamie. "Where is she?" Jamie looked down the corridor which lead to the battle room/living area. "Why did you let her in, Jam--" Bit went past besides them. "Hey, Ami." Leena and Jamie followed after hearing his voice. "Bit!" The blue haired girl launched towards him wrapping her arms around him. Her matching eyes smiled at him. "I've missed you so much, my love. I'm so happy to have found you." It was true, any other man would have stayed with that girl in that village. "I told you no to look for me. Me and you have nothing whatsoever." Ami smiled. "On contraire, darling, you owe me." Leena felt she had to interfere but her stomach was too tight making her cover her mouth and run to the bathroom. "Leena!" Jamie and Bit ran to her aid but the girl closed the door.

Bit stayed outside the room and Jamie went back with Ami. "Leena, are you ok? Do you need help?" The door knob finally clicked and she came out. "I feel sick, Bit." She barely made it to his arms before she fainted. Naomi knew what was happening but kept it to herself. She had notice Leena make quite too many trips to the bathroom lately. "She will be ok, Bit. Don't worry." Brad came out still buttoning his shirt. "What happened?" Naomi looked at him then and Leena. "Is she ok?" Everyone was worrying so much about her, even Jamie, that no one noticed Ami leave.

Leena awoke in Bit's bed and Bit laid next to her. Caressing her face. "You feeling better, love?" She smiled and took his hand. "Yea. I have just been having this sudden sickness attacks lately that…" Her mind went past her moment the night before. "Ami! What happened?" Bit looked away. "Nobody saw her leave except the camera. It seems she felt the moment was awkward for her as it was for you." Leena bit her lip. "Bit, no matter what she says, I won't let you go." Bit gave her a quick peck on her forehead then stood and went to get her breakfast.

"You know, last night's visit was weird. With what happened and everything, how that girl just vanished." Bit kept out of the conversation. "Who came anyways, Jamie." Jamie opened his mouth but the words came from Leena. "Ami Akiyama." Everyone looked at her excluding Bit. "A troublemaker." Bit felt everyone's stare but didn't flinch, he kept eating his breakfast. "I'm taking Leena to the doctor, we'll be back in a few hours." he said normally as he picked up his plate and placed it in the dishwasher. "Its not really necessary, Bit." Bit gave her a kiss. "No chances, sweetheart. C'mon." Both waved at the rest and left through the door. "Elvis has left the building." They all shifted their gaze towards Jamie. "What!"

Bit drove slower than usual. "I'm worried Ami might do something to hurt you, Leena. I don't want to take anymore chances." Leena looked at him then at the road. "You have to, Bit. I am not weak, remember that. I am who I am and I don't believe in running." Her words seemed to cut him deep inside hence he had been the one to run. "I know, but you are far too important to me--" Leena placed her hand on his. "Don't worry. Live." Bit smiled and took her hand into his own and repeated her word. "Live…"

"Just fill out these papers, sir." Bit nodded and took the board with him. "I hate hospital rooms. Since you have been here more than once." Bit chuckled and continued writing. "Ms. Toros?" Leena stood and walked towards the nurse. "Bit followed with his eyes. "How are you today, miss?" Leena placed her hand on her stomach. "Sick. Stomach sickness." The nurse told her to go into a room where there were electronics everywhere and what seemed like a small TV screen besides the bed. "Finished." The front desk nurse took the board and gave him a card. "You must show this if you ever come again, that way you don't have to fill anymore paperwork." Bit smiled and placed the card in his pocket.

"I wonder if Leena knows?" Naomi was thinking of her friend's sickness which she knew the reason for. "Knows what." Brad look at her. "About…never mind, you would tell Bit." Brad felt confused and out of turn. "Anyways, we need to go talk with the Battle Council, about IT attacking us before battle. That way, they can disqualify them." Brad smiled and nodded agreeing. "Bit, so disappointed. I'm glad I found you and yet, you try to run." Bit stood up as if automatically. "I told you--" his words froze as she saw her holding a folder with his names on the front. "As I was saying, will you come now?" Bit felt his rage rise.

"How did you get that, Ami!" The girl showed her wicked side smile. "I have ways of getting what I want…when I want it." Bit looked at the nurse. "Hold on." After telling her some things, Bit went back to Ami. "But first, how do I know it's the real thing?" Ami opened and gave him a paper. "This a copy of your fingerprints." Bit frowned. "You…you win, Ami." As they both walked away, Bit purposely balled the paper and threw it behind his back towards the nurse who caught it and took to Leena who was just coming out of the room. "Ms. Toros! Your friend gave me this and said to--" Leena took the paper from him. "That witch! She began to move but her strength abandoned her and the nurse's arms caught her…

A/N: Great, great…I actually finished this one faster and made it longer. Though I think it went into a more detailed situation in the conversations. Still, I like the way its going. Even I'm anxious to make it and read it Anyways, hope you like this one. As always, thanks for your great support…

Writer EX

Next time on True Love Always Hurts,

Bit has been kidnapped! Well, sort of. Leena is weak and hospitalized while the team does and extensive search for Bit. Will things return to normal? And what exactly does Naomi know that she doesn't want to share? All this and many more things to discover on the next chapter of TLAH!


End file.
